Nukka Edwards
Nukka.jpg Nukka 1.jpg Apperance Being the spitting image of his father, Nukka Edwards sports a pointed white hairstyle. His shaggy and spiked up silver hair the most noteable feature on him besides his willing ness to wear a headband with his clan's symbol on it. He only ever reveals one of his eyes, his brown eye, to the word. There was a bit of an incident which prevents him from using his opposite eye regularly...as a Wolfblood his physique is what you expect: perfect and he knows this to. A body littered with scars he couldn't heal and tattoo's dedicated to his family and his clan. He usually almost always wears a mask, as his sense of smell is so powerful sometimes it's overpowering and he wears a special type of clothe to dull that scent down. 6b5b8548200d8e12629994135ff67d28.jpg 7aa5a4ff20ae60bf5c0d562aa56d2b13.jpg 43355bb285329744bc73a22ce24bfd98.jpg 0911cca4e0aed89429e8b55b53fbdde3.jpg sketches naruto shippuden sharingan scars red eyes drawings kakashi hatake torn clothing_www.wallpaperhi.com_20.jpg f6d60d9acd5aa49857e9a52af6b18afe.jpg Gallery 013d18e307bdfa048de3cac9493fa6f0.jpg 82b2f11661d99da48f11511eb1a1a44b.jpg 84b0455de618be86ed420c16b02c0c2c.jpg 26daf533da4572cae655f292dd39583f.jpg 1392551948_624283908.jpg scarf__hatake_kakashi_by_kuronobara97-d605rnl.png Behavior/Personality Aggressive, cold and swift to punish, Nuka is the spitting image of a younger Logan and takes after his fathers old ways of the wolf, adapting to the city life a little too well and using wolf behavior to mix in with the cruel ways of mankind thus making a monster. He is brains, brawns and lacks empathy towards his enemies finding such emotions to be a weakness. The only thing that keeps him on a leash is his parents which is why Rida does her best to be around when Logan goes on business trips to keep a close eye on her eldest. Roleplay Allignment 'Chaotic Evil' A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. The personal code of a chaotic evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie whenever convenient. 2. You shall harm the innocent whenever convenient. 3. You shall kill for pleasure. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall not honor any other before yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation whenever convenient. 8. You shall harm those who protect the weak or honor laws. 9. You shall pursue all forms of pleasure. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Red Fighter for The Monosuzumei Clan Rank: Red Fighter 'Fighting Style' 'Base Styles' Street Fighting: Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. Nukka is best known for his natural talent in any aspect of combat. At one point, he single-handedly ALMOST defeats his father and his strongest clansman. His mother has great confidence in Nukka's skill, believing that he could dispatch of his father if he ever became strong enough, but it is his lack of control that proceeds to hinder him. In addition, his unrefined fighting style is used to his advantage in confusing his opponents. Fighting solely on instinct, he has no set pattern of attacks, making it almost impossible for his opponents to anticipate his attacks. He is an immensely perceptive combatant, able to quickly see through his opponents' attack patterns and battle methods, which allow him to instinctively come up with various new and effective attack methods and perfectly copy the basics of any technique he sees. On his own, he was even able to develop and master his chi and shadow manipulation, even instinctually learning one of its most advanced techniques. Nukka in addition to fighting with just his instincts he’s also adept at utilizing whatever movements suits him against his opponents, and combining more formal techniques of ancient martial arts combined with his unorthodox fighting style. Nukka's immense potential growth has become far stronger and more refined through various ancient martial arts exercises, pushing well past his previous limits. Staying true to his nature, he did this by improving his physical prowess and battle instincts rather than learning any actual forms or techniques. According to his mother, this was done intentionally installed in him by his father. Taking advantage of Nukka's lack of any formal training, this will allow Nukka to develop his own unique fighting style and arsenal of techniques, but there is a failsafe. Just to make sure Nukka doesn’t reach the same potential as his father at to early an age, he will never receive any kind of formal training or control tactics. Nukka isn’t aware of this, but it is done to preserve order in their clan. 'Flow of Battle' Dou: The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. ''Gifted Wolfblood Physiology The user can either become or use the traits of a wolfwere, or reverse werewolf: the opposite of a werewolf, where a werewolf is a man that transforms into a wolf or a hybrid man-wolf form, a wolfwere is a wolf that transforms into a man or a hybrid form.There Transformtions are graceful, nowhere near painful as the ones of cursed bloods morphs. There even stronger then most Cursed blood. Due to them being able to control there beast because they are there beast. The gifted cannot turn others, but they can give birth to other Gifted ones. *Regenerative Healing Factor *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Senses *Environmental Adaptation *Predator Instinct 'Pack Sense' ' Nukka 2.jpg|"Let's go fellas..." ' Users of this abilities are able to control canines, including as pet dogs, wolves, coyotes, foxes, African wild dogs, dholes, dingoes, etc. They may sick canines onto opponents, or they can have canines help the user in some way. The user can also use canines to spy on others. The controlled dogs may be able to bond with the user, and the user can also empathize as well as communicate with dogs as well. This works via his mental chi being strong enough to impact canines of lower intellegence than his own. Human form ''' 73c9a9c77659df995531585ac1adfdb3.jpg '' Within this form, all of those of wolfsblood are at peak human condtion. The user's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. Peak-humans are superior over Olympic-Level athletes and normal members of their species. They're strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/thin metal door, break thin steel bars with their bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. However some may be faster or stronger then others. Halfwolf form With The Wolfblood most can precisely control their movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. They can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. Users can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the user can land on their feet. Practiced users can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions. Within the half form, those can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. The user can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. The user does not deny gravity, but has the ability to adhere to surfaces unaided. However in order to truly be "crawling" on the user must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time, compared to Wallrunning where the energy is only temporary. Beings with super human strength or super strong and dense claws could simply dig their fingers or into a surface, then propelling upward and digging in again, generating the effect of wall crawling. In some cases, the user may simply be able to make use of any handholds they find, no matter how small, to wall crawl. Lycan Form '' white_werewolf_by_anioue-d6o0t04.jpg '' The user is at the peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. User is able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. In some cases, the user's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. The user possesses extraordinary talent and instinct in/for hunting all things. They can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them and finally kill or capture their prey. The user possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. Dire Wolf Form '' the_white_wolf_by_viking_heart.jpg '' In this form Nukka cane become large wolf creature. In this form he loses all sense of mental ability and becomes a giant hulking werewolf, only focused on killing his target. His wolf abilities peak but his mobillity takes a severe paycut and he is only as good as someone or his superior tells him to be. '''Chi Form 'Twilight Chi' User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. 'Chi Base' 'Destruction' Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. 'Alteration' An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. 'Edwards Family Ability' User is made up of or can transform their body completely into shadows. Users transformed form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of shadow, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. The user can assume a 2D form, extend outward to become a larger shadow, blend into shadows completely, or even teleport through them. Although not part of Energy Physiology, this power shares much with it: User that is Nigh Formed Shadow Beings are or can change into mostly physical beings, with the energy flowing through their being, fortifying their cells, bones and muscles. Their power is mostly focused to their bodies and while they gain some amount of energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. User that is Full-Formed Shadow Beings are completely formed of energy, without anything truly left from their physical form. They gain impressive control over their form and vast capacity to expel energy in various ways. *Darkness Manipulation *Flat Body *Intangibility *Shadow Camouflage **Darkness Aura The user can release and surround themselves in/with darkness/shadow for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable. The aura may also give the user enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability. *Umbrakinetic Constructs Users can turn darkness into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Allies/Enemies Allies *The Clan *his family Enemies *The Shinpaku Federation 'Background' TBW Category:Wolfblood Category:Generation 1 Category:TheEdwards Family